A Different Girl
by lauryand
Summary: Dan the most popular guy on school,has a LOT of fangirls, but he meets a "different girl"
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer:

Idont own bakugan neither the characters!

Dan is one of the most popular guys I he's school, all the boys that know him, describe him like "cool", and all the girls that know him described him as "Hot", either way, he didn't like any of them, he had dated some of them, but, he really didn't liked them. It was a regular day at school dan was talking to he's best friend shun:

Hey shun, so what should we do at the end of the school year, I mean there's 2 months left!, _said dan

I don't know, maybe throw a party…

That would be awesome!

Ok, don't get that excited yet.. we're just planning…

Ok, ok

Well dan I gotta get to science

Yeah and I gotta get to Spanish..

See ya at recess

Yeah "Adios"..

AT SPANISH

Dan took a sit on he's usuall chair, not that close for the teacher to keep an eye on him, but not to far away for fangirls to annoy him.

Hola clase!, how are you doing!

Hola ms. Elena_answered the class

Well, my niños, today ill indroduce you our new student

New?_said the class

Si! Here, say hola! To your new classmate runo misaki!

Hola! Runo misaki

Hey, sorry Hola, my name is runo misaki and I just moved in..

Then it was, when dan saw her, she was beautiful, of course there were many beautiful girls in he's school, but she was, well , for him, different, so as he saw all boys, whispering stuff like, "hot chick ill ask her out" and stuff like that, he remembered that that's how he treated all the other girls too, but he thought, that as she was "different", then he had to act "different".

Runo in the other hand could see all the boys saying all that stuff, except one," the cute brown haired guy", or at leat that was the nick-name she had put to him, suddently she saw him stood up and walked to her.

Hey, don't listen to this guys, some of them are jerks, well all of us have some stupid side_ Dan said as he noticed some mad mood of runo when she saw that guys.

Yeah…

Wanna sit near me?

Sure, thanks

AFTER SPANISH CLASS

Runo was going out but dan gently stopped her and told her

-So runo , what do you think about the school

- well, you know i don't know it, I have just being in the school like 50 minutes…

- Well, I know **someone **that could give you a tour…

- Really…?, umm well I would like to take that tour with that _someone _

- Cool lets go…

So now runo had gone with dan for a tour on school with the cute charming brown hair guy….


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

Author's note:

Hey I have heard many of your reviews, about this story and my previews, and I am going try to listen to all your suggestions, thanks for reviewing!

Recap

- Well, I know **someone**that could give you a tour…

- Really…? umm well I would like to take that tour with that _someone_

- Cool lets go…

So now Runo had gone with Dan for a tour on school with the cute charming brown hair guy….

So Runo, were you from? asked Dan

I'm from New Jersey( I want them to live in the USA)

Oh..., so how do you feel here at L.a?

Well, it's a really nice place to leave

I'm sorry I haven't given any tour at all haven't I?

Its ok, I enjoy talking to you…..

There they were, laughthing, and talking while Dan was making the "tour", all the girls that saw them, were so mad, it had being state for them, the new girl was only trouble for them. Dan walked Runo to where he's best friend was

-Hey Shun! Said Dan

- Ohm... Hey Dan! Answered shun

- Hey shun, this is my new classmate at Spanish, Runo_ Dan said as he showed Runo to shun

- Hey nice too meet you_ said Runo

-Nice to meet you too_ said shun

While they keep talking about, were do you came from and stuff like that, a girl that's regular for us yelled:

-HEY, DANNY, HEY SHUN! WHOS THAT GIRL?

And another girl that's also familiar to us, who followed her, said:

-Julie, low your voice!

-Hahaha…. Hey Julie, hey Alice Said Dan

-Hey_ They both corresponded

- This girl is Runo, she is in Dan's Spanish class_ Said shun

- Nice to meet you! _ the both said

- Nice to meet you too! They both said

This two girls, Julie and Alice were some of the only girls who didn't like Dan, they only liked him as a friends, and that's why every girl was so jealous at them, because they were always with Dan and shun, they were like a group, So they didn't saw Runo as an enemy(unlike the other girls).

They all go, except Dan and Runo:

Hey, Dan, you've got really interesting friends

Oh... do you mean Julie?

Hahaha no... well kind of, but she is a nice girl

Yeah she is

Hey Dan when is Lunch time?

Oh... I almost forgot it its right now!

LUNCH TIME

Both Dan and Runo went to the cafeteria, Dan Gave her "special spot" on the line. When they both got their lynch, Dan sited in a chair that for not surprise was full of girls, when Runo came to sat there, they all manage a way to fill up the chair, Runo, noticing the indirectly, she when to another table, alone, but Dan stood up and went to Runo's chair, she was so happy, but she couldn't notice the blush on she's face…

Hey, Runo, sorry for that I don't know what is up , with that girls

It's ok…. You didn't do anything wrong

Ok, I just hope you are enjoying this school

Well I am sure enjoying your company

Said Runo with a smile on her face, and a little blush, Dan was blushed too.

To be continue


	3. Realizing Feelings

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, thanks everyone who review me, and for the people that keep telling me "Update soon", I just want to tell you that my plan is to update a new chapter per day!, and as the previous chapter ill try to make it all understandable, thanks. Now to the story**

* * *

_RECAP_

_Hey, Runo, sorry for that I don't know what is up , with that girls_

_It's ok…. You didn't do anything wrong_

_Ok, I just hope you are enjoying this school_

_Well I am sure enjoying your company_

_Said Runo with a smile on her face, and a little blush, Dan was blushed too._

So there was a moment in which they both exchange looks, and kept turning red…, there were many girls staring at them with anger, and the only thing that girls could think about were "That b!tch", "Why Her?", and stuff like that, but they both didn't care, they weren't even thinking, they were just looking at each other's eyes , and nothing about the "outer world " was important, they kept like that just freeze in time, but they soon heard some voices:

-Hey, Dan dude, Runo, Hey, wake up!- said Shun

- Runo, Dan wake up..!_ said Alice

They kept trying and trying until a crazy familiar girl yelled:

-OMG! LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE SOOOO CUTEEEE! :D

That woke them up… Then they noticed that shun, Alice, Julie, and practically the whole school was staring at them, they both freaked out and fall of the chair, all red.

-Hahahahaha….. _They School yelled

- Oh... man- said dan that was still blushed

- Ohm... runo let me help you_ Said dan as he saw that she was still on the floor….

- Dude we better get out of here…_ Said shun

-Yeah… _ Both Dan and Runo said

Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice and Julie went out of the cafeteria

-Hey Dan, we are going to be late for P.E! _Said shun

- Ok guys see you then_ Said Alice

-Hey, but wait, umm Runo let me take you to your next class_ Said Dan

-Dude, if you are late they'll make you do 100 push-ups_ Said shun

- Whatever, it's good for the body_ answered Dan

- So what class do you have now? _ asked Alice

- Umm... chemistry_ she answered

- Ohm … then Dan don't you worry, Julie and me got chemistry too, we'll take her-Said Alice

- OK_ said Dan

- Bye girls see you later!_ said Dan as he run to P.E

IN CHEMISTRY

Hello students, today we will make an experiment, please make groups of three

GREAT! ALICE, RUNO C'MON!_ Julie screamed as she pulled Runo and Alice to the table.

They were in the middle of the experiment and then Julie asked:

So Runo are you going to date Dan or what?

What?_ said Runo surprised

Well, that scene in the cafeteria was Soooo cute!_ Julie said

What? what scene, what are you talking about?

Aww… Come ON!, don't play the dumbass.., you know what I'm talking about!_ Answered Julie

Dont'cha?- insisted Julie

Umm…. Y-yeah_ Runo said giving up.

So? Are you going to date him or what_ asked again Julie

Julie, leave poor Runo alone!_ finally spoke Alice

Ok…., but at least, do you like him?_ Asked Runo

Well, yeah, but don't tell anyone!_ She admitted

Ok we won't tell a word!_ they both whispered

IN P.E

-Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami! You are LATE! I want to see 100 push-ups NOW!_ yelled the coach

- Ok… chill, dude sorry…_ said Dan

-WHAT DID YOU SAY! IS "CHILL" ONE OF YOUR NEW NAUGHTY WORDS?

-What? said Dan

-OK, NOW YOU WOULD CHILL AND DO 200 PUSH-UPS!

- Dude what you said had no s- _ Shun stopped him and whispered

-Dude you are just going to make it worse, now let's do the push-ups

For Dan's luck he was a very strong guy and athletic guy, he loved to make exercise so he wasn't mad, on the other hand, shun was not very athletic, he was good at some sports but not as Dan (Yeah I know that shun is the ninja and Dan it's the funny- not athletic, but this is my story…) so shun said:

-Damn Dan, why did you have to make us be late?_ shun whispered

- Oh... come on! It wasn't my fault! _ Dan answered

- Yeah it was! because you were trying to take Runo to her class!-Defended shun

- What? hey don't get Runo in this mess up!- Dan said with anger

-Uff… chill, well I forgive you, it isn't so bad having a crush on someone…

- WHAT? I don't have a crush on her!_ said Dan

- Yeah, you do, what about the cafeteria?-argumented shun

- What about it?

- Yeah and what about that thing of "hey Runo let me take you to your next class"_ said shun imitating Dan

- I was trying to be polite! - Dan said

- Yeah? And what about the "100 push-ups... whatever it's good for the body"- said shun in a more annoying tone

- I- I Don't k-know WH-what you're talking about_ said Dan a little blushed

- Man do you like her? - asked shun

- No, not at all! no leave me alone!- answered Dan

-Really?, well she its very nice and hot… maybe I'll ask her out…_ said shun trying to see what happened

- NO WAY DUDE, DON'T YOU DARE TO DO THAT!_ said Dan really angry

-Chill… I was just kidding, so you like her right?

- Umm, y-yeah... BUT DON'T TELL! _ He said with a blush on he's face

- Don't worry dude, my lips are sealed!

To be continue

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey, so lease any suggestions are welcomed, listen ive got 3 great ideas for the story, and I want you to tell me by the reviews that should I pick….**_

_**Dan's brother tries to flirt with runo**_

_**Runo's sister tries to flirt with Dan**_

_**Shun and runo make a plan for dan to tell how he feels about runo.**_

_**Please leave your answer in the reviews and if you got anymore suggestions, be free to review me!**_


	4. End Of The Day

Author's Note:

Hey, thanks for living me your answers in the reviews, just for you to know, the story you choose, would appear in one of the final chapters.

_Recap_

_Ok…., but at least, do you like him?_ Asked to Runo_

_Well, yeah, but don't tell anyone!_ She admitted_

_Ok we won't tell a word!_ they both whispered_

_-Chill… I was just kidding, so you like her right?_

_- Umm, y-yeah... BUT DON'T TELL! _ He said with a blush on he's face_

_- Don't worry dude, my lips are sealed!_

Finally classes had finish, Dan and shun had gone out of gym, and the girls of chemistry, then they run into the boys.

Hey girls_ Both Dan and shun said

Hey!_ they responded

So… Guys can we go now?_ asked Runo

Yeah!, we're free now!_ said Dan

Well Runo, we'll see you tomorrow!_ said both Julie and Alice, as they leave

Yeah... see'ya later!_ said shun as he leave

So…_ Said Runo

Well, do you live near?_ Ask Dan

No… I live a little far!, but it's ok, its exercise!_ said Runo

Well let me take you there!_ Said Dan

It isn't necessary! , you don't have to…_ said Runo

But… I want to..._said Dan with a blush on he's face

O-ok_ Runo said with a blush

WALKING TO RUNO'S HOME

-So how did you enjoy the rest of the classes? _ Ask Dan

- Good, I'm with Julie and Alice in many classes and also with shun, so it's good cause I've got some friends., So how did it go with P.E?

- Well… not that good, we were late so...

- Oh... you had to do the push-ups?

- Yeah. But it was ok, not for shun but…

- Hahaha… ok, this is my home

- Bye! See'ya tomorrow_ said Dan

- Bye Dan!

IN RUNO'S HOME

Hey Runo my dear, how did school was today?

AWESOME MOM, awesome…

Runo went to she's room we're her little dog tigrera was. She was a French puddle

-hey tigrera, my first day was awesome, I met three great friends and a guy…, he was so good to me, and he was a handsome looking guy! I just CANT wait for tomorrow!

Guar, grr_ tigrera said

BACK AT DAN'S HOME

In Dan's room, he started to talk to he's dog Drago, he was a beagle, he wanted to name it snoopy (yeah snoopy it's a beagle) but he thought drago was a good name

Drago you couldn't believe the day I had today, I mean I just met the most beautiful girl in the world!

I can't wait for tomorrow!

Author's note:

Remember the selection!

Dan's brother tries to flirt with runo

Runo's sister tries to flirt with Dan

Shun and runo make a plan for dan to tell how he feels about runo.

Please leave your answer in the reviews and if you got anymore suggestions, be free to review me!


	5. Ask Her Out!

Authors Note:

Hey guys thanxs for everyone that had being reviewing me and giving me ideas, I really appreciate it!

_

* * *

Recap_

_Drago you couldn't believe the day I had today, I mean I just met the most beautiful girl in the world!_

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_

_-hey tigrera, my first day was awesome, I met three great friends and a guy…, he was so good to me, and he was a handsome looking guy! I just CANT wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Dan was getting ready for school, but this time he decided to wear something different out his usual cloth (One red quicksilver t-shirt, with blue rays, and some casual jeans), this time he had put on a Blue plain t-shirt covered by a white jacket, he looked kind of like a pop-star (cute but not gay!) and he had put on some black jeans, and he's casual sneakers (white).

On the other hand, Runo, was already dressed, with a pink shirt were you could see she's curves (Curves that would let any man like a goof), and some blue-jean clear shorts.

Dan was hurrying to the school, and so was Runo all they could think about was "I can't wait to see Dan/Runo!" they were so worried they wouldn't make it at time, but then…:

-Ohh... Man I'm going to be late_ thought Dan

- Ohh... noo, im gonna be late- thought Runo

- What the! _ said Dan as he crashed with a girl, a familiar girl to him

- Ohh… hey I'm sorry… umm RUNO?_ said Dan in a surprised tone

- Dan?_ She was surprised too

- Hey Runo I'm sorry…

- Its ok Dan, we weren't paying attention

They had not seeing their cloth, they had only seeing their faces, but as Dan helped Runo to stand up, they looked at Runo, and he certainly acted like a goof, he was so blushed but Runo didn't notice cause she was busy checking out Dan, he looked really handsome, there was a point in which the goof of Dan had to speak but he could only manage to say the phrase:

Um- um, w-w-w-ell…. R-uno-uno, you look um- r-r-really, um—beau,- beau, u—WOW!_ he said as he was red as a cherry tomato, and starting to get all nervous

Thanks, umm I guess_ said Runo

Runo, umm, ohm...m, CLASS, SCHOOL, LATE, WE, NOW, DETENTION,UMM LETS GO_ Said Dan who was still in runo's charm, as he said this unconsciously he tooked runo's hand and run to school with her.

They both run holding hands, Runo was s a bit blushed, Dan, well, Dan was already blushed, and so they kept running and finally arrived to school, just in time

-Uff, well we're here! _ said Dan who was still holding Runo's hand

- Yeah... um Dan, could you please return me my hand, I don't mind but I got to get to science..._ said Runo, who was a little bit blushed.

-Ash...! ok sorry Runo_ he said in shock

The rest of the day went out normal until shun and Dan was in Math and shun said:

-Hey Dan, you know I've being thinking and, I really think you should ask out Runo

- WHAT? You, how did you get into that? _ said Dan surprised and a little blushed

- Well as we're in math, I thought that Dan + Runo = Good couple_ shun said joking

- You ass! umm.. well do you think she would say yes? _ said Dan

- Umm... I don't know, but you've got to try, right? _ said shun

- I guess

RING!

AFTER SCHOOL

Dan thought about what shun said, so he was ready to do it, so he looked for Runo, but when he saw her she was on her locker with a crowd of guy asking her out, he was so disappointed he walked away, until he heard someone saying "Hey Dan wait!", it was Runo, so he turned around and as she escaped from the crowd of boys, and they both run out of there.

-So Dan why were you near my locker? _ asked Runo

- umm well, I was looking for you_ answered Dan

- umm really, for what? _ asked Runo

- umm... well, i-i-I wanted to know, if you would, ummm—If y-y-ou would g-go on a d-da-date with me?_ asked Dan, but before she could answer, he said

- yeahh... I know its stupid bye..._ said Dan but Runo stopped him

- wait Dan, yeah, I would love to go out with you…_said Runo

- r-really? _ asked Dan

-yeah…_ said Runo

- Great! lets meet at the park ok?

- Yeah, bye Dan_ said Runo giving him a peck on the cheek

- Bye. Runo_ he said blushed

Soon when Dan saw that Runo had gone he yelled:

"SHE SAID YESSS!"!

And everyone looked at him like a crazy kid but he didn't care he was just glad

TO BE CONTINUE...

Author´s note,

hope you enjoy it! BTW , in the next chapter (6) or mayybe in chapter 7, who ever saw NBC "FRIENDS", well im just gonna tell you that you may remember of chandler and monica


	6. The Date

**Author's note**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, MY MOM HAD TO GO TO THE AIRPORT BECAUSE SHE IS GOING TO FRANCE, SO I HAD PASS THE HOLD DAY OUT. Listen, ill have beeing Reading comments about my last author's note in which i mention the show aired in nbc friends, if you dont know it, then it's ok, what's gonna happen would be a surprice to you then, now, back to the story.**

_

* * *

Recap_

_- umm... well, i-i-I wanted to know, if you would, ummm—If y-y-ou would g-go on a d-da-date with me?_ asked Dan, but before she could answer, he said_

_- yeahh... I know its stupid bye..._ said Dan but Runo stopped him_

_- wait Dan, yeah, I would love to go out with you…_said Runo_

_- r-really? _ asked Dan_

_-yeah…_ said Runo_

_- Great! lets meet at the park ok?_

_- Yeah, bye Dan_ said Runo giving him a peck on the cheek_

_- Bye. Runo_ he said blushed_

_Soon when Dan saw that Runo had gone he yelled:_

"_SHE SAID YESSS!"!_

* * *

NEXT DAY

The school hour's had passed by, Runo didn't told Julie or Alice about she's date with Dan, because she thought that if she told them, then the whole school would know, and let's face it having the whole school know about your date isn't that cool, in the other hand Dan DID told shun, because the first thing he asked Dan that morning was " Dan did you ask her out?", so the school hours had passed by and it was time for Dan's date with Runo.

IN THE PARK

Dan arrived with a blue long sleeves shirt, with some jeans and a small necklace (like the one rockstars use, again, he looked cute not gay!) ,Runo in the other hand looked really beautiful in a dress she had put on, it was emerald green, she had putted her hair was waiting for Runo, and as soon as he saw her, he thought " wow..! Dan please don't be a dumbass today, be cool and try to impress her!, Runo didn't saw Dan so he went were she was…

Umm… let's see, where's Dan?_ thought Runo

Hey, lady, are you looking for a dumbass name Dan, because this would be the perfect time to dump him_ Said Dan playfully

Hahahahaha…. No ill think I'll try to date him_ Runo said following the joke

Hahahaha… thanks, I guess_ said Dan

Hahaha… c'mon Dan.. let's walk!

Yeah, BTW, Runo I've gotta say, you look beautiful_ said Dan as a first move

Thanks, you don't look that bad either

Thank you!

They have had a snack, one cotton candy each one, but Runo dropped her cotton and Dan offered his, but Runo, said no thanks, but Dan insisted on sharing it, yeah imagine two people sharing a cotton candy, I won't tell you what happened but I sure can tell you that after sharing that cotton candy, they both ended up red as tomatoes, the rest of the evening went good, and while going home:

Runo, did you had fun? _ asked Dan

Yeah I sure did, you're a very funny guy… _ she said with a smile on her face

Hey are you making fun of me?_ asked Dan playfully

Hahaha.. maybe I am_ said Runo

Oh.. yeah?, you can't do that_ said Dan playfully

Ohh.. yeah?, what are you going to do_ said Runo

THIS! _ said Dan as he, carry Runo into his arms and run

Hahahaha… ok I surrender, I surrender_ said Runo

Im afraid its too late!_ said Dan cheerfully

Hahahaha.. what do I have to do…_ said Runo

I don't now, you must perform a penitence_ said Dan

Hahahaha…. Umm like this..?_ Runo said as she get closer to Dan's face.

She Kissed him, he was so surpriced that he almost let her fall, but he couldn't do that, so he relaxed and kissed her back, as he slowly putted her down, and at the end, when they both went for air he said

Bye, Runo, I had an amazing time with you_ and he gave her a peck on the lips

Bye, Dan_ she also responded with a peck in the lips

In that date, Dan didn't told Runo that he wanted to be her boyfriend, we wanted to leave it as a surprise for tomorrow at school.

To be continue...


	7. A Big Fight

**Author's note:**

**Hey , thanks for reviewing me. So now to the story….**

_

* * *

RECAP_

_Bye, Runo, I had an amazing time with you_ and he gave her a peck on the lips_

_Bye, Dan_ she also responded with a peck in the lips_

_In that date, Dan didn't told Runo that he wanted to be her boyfriend, we wanted to leave it as a surprise for tomorrow at school._

* * *

NEXT DAY

Dan was walking to school, he had in mind only one thing, only one person I should say : runo, he had decided to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

IN SCHOOL

Dan haven't arrived, runo had arrived to school, and she was about to tell Julie and alice, she saw Julie on her locker with two guys, then she pointed at runo, and walked to her with the two guys and she said:

Hey, guys, this is runo_ said Julie

Hey_ said runo confused

Hey, nice to meet you_ said one of the guys

Umm. .. Julie who are this guys?_ asked runo confused

Oh.. this is Brandon and this is dave_ said Julie

Umm .. so Julie we'll see you girls friday?_ said dave

Yeah…._ said Julie

OK cool bye!_ said Brandon as he and dave leaved

WHAT?, Julie what the hell is happening here?_ said runo a little mad

Well, you and dave and me and Brandon are going on a date!_ said Julie

What? When did you decided that?_ said runo

Ohh.. come on!, dan hasn't ask you out yet, relax have some fun!_said Julie

But Julie, dan.._ said runo but Julie interrupted her by saying

Enough dan!, now you will have some fun with me_ said Julie as she ran away

But..!_ runo was so confused, so she decided to let dan knew about it

Julie told alice, then walked way and dan was just arriving to school, he was so secure to ask runo to be his boyfriend so he went over and asked alice:

Hey alice!, have you seeing runo?_ asked dan

No, but she and Julie are gonna be dating two guys on Friday

R-really_ that really broke dan's heart

Yeah! Julie told me

Ok, I hope she enjoys

In the rest of the school hours the only thing he could think of was runo and that guy, she kissed him and in the next date she's dating another one?, jealousy completely invaded dan's heart and mind, so after classes when he was on his locker a familiar girl had asked for him, runo.

Hey dan_ said runo cheerfully

Oh.. hey runo_ said dan in a sad face

Hey, dan listen I have to tell you something_ said runo

What?, about the date with you and another guy?

How do you know?

I doesn't matter

Well I wanted to tell you that.._ but she couldn't finish because dan interrupted her

You know its ok, I mean, it was only a date, you can date anyone,it didn't mean that much, we were _just fooling around __ that phrase not only hurt runo's heart, but dan's too, but at this point dan didn't wanted to swallow her pride, neither do runo so she said

You know what?, I was just going to tell you I was gonna cancel It because Julie was the one that make that date up, but know im thinking to go out with dave, I mean we were only _fooling around _and it didn't mean _that much_ right?

Right !_ said dan with a hurt on his heart

Well then bye! _ said runo really angry

Ok bye!_ said dan

Damn it! He said as he kicked his locker

IN DAN'S HOME

"Damn it!, damn it!, why did I had to be such a jerk!", " she was gonna say no!", you screw it bigtime dan!", that were the only phrases that dan could think of…

Shun had logged in , in MSN, and dan told him the whole story….

Well, then what are you doing crying there like a big baby?_ said shun

What do you mean?_ said dan

Well you idiot!, go to her home, swallow your pride and for the ove of God say you are SORRY!_ said shun

You're right! _ said dan

He went to runo's home.

* * *

Author's note:

WOW! intense fight, but i swared you are going to LOVE next chapter! see you then :)))


	8. Would You Be?

**Author's note:**

**Hey you guys I rely think you are going to enjoy this chapter!**

_

* * *

Recap_

_You know it's ok, I mean, it was only a date, you can date anyone, it didn't mean that much, we were just fooling around _ that phrase not only hurt runo's heart, but Dan's too, but at this point Dan didn't wanted to sallow her pride, neither do Runo so she said_

_You know what?, I was just going to tell you I was going to cancel It because Julie was the one that make that date up, but know I'm thinking to go out with Dave, I mean we were only fooling around and it didn't mean that much right? _

_Right !_ said Dan with a hurt on his heart_

_Well then bye! _ said Runo really angry_

_Ok bye!_ said Dan_

_Well you idiot!, go to her home, swallow your pride and for the love of God say you are SORRY!_ said shun_

_You're right! _ said dan_

He went to runo's home.

Dan finally arrived, and saw runo at the front of her house with a sad face, just like his, he called runo's attention, but she didn't wanted to talk to him so he kept trying, runo climbed up on a tree, she would do anything to avoid to talk to dan at that moment, but, she was sliding and she was about to fall, at the end she felt from the tree but dan catch her, but right on that moment as an impact to the fall, then he hit his head with a metal behind him, and after putting runo down he blackout, he woke up with runo's voice " dan", "dan", " dan please wake up"

What? Runo what happened?

I fell down the tree and you caught me, but you hit with a metal

Yeah?

Yep…, dan.. im sorry, it was my fault and thank you for catching me, really

Don't worry for that runo really,_ said dan as he took runo's hands and kept getting closer

are you ok_ said runo

Well, now I am, runo, I came here to tell you that im sorry, for the fooling around thing.. but I don't think you understand what's fooling around…, I had search up the actual meaning and it means: two friends that had found love for each other, well at least I had., […]im Sorry I'm not good at this stuff.

Yeah?, well I really think you are.._ she said as she kissed him

He kissed back, when they both went for air, he said

Runo, I wanted you to ask back in school..

Yeah?

If you would be my girlfriend

Dan.. I would love too_ she said as she kissed him

* * *

Author's note:

Hey, what about that?, I mixed up all my ideas a little so I think ill be having umm.. 10 chapters, this is my first long story!


	9. PROMO FOR NEW EPISODES!

**Hey! So soooo oooooo sorry for not updating,, but my pc was damage , and well to be fair i didnt had inspiraton, but, check out this idea that a friend gave me," hey lauryand!" -"Yeaah taylor?" "Do you write fanfics?"- "Danxruno, yeah why?"-, "well…."[…]**

**So, she told me to make episodes each capter as a one-shot story, but still having the whole plot, and end it with a great season finale! ), there is gonna be more humor, in this fanfic, so I hope, you enjoy the next ad:**

* * *

…..puuu, ppuuruuu, purupurupupupuruuuuu, pararapapannnnn, parapapannnnn parapapann parapannn! ( 20 centaury fox themesong lol)

"NOW!"

"FOR ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEING WONDERING"

"A DIFFERENT GIRL ITS CHANGING TO BE A FANFIC SHOWW"

"ISNT IT AWESOOME?"

"AND NOW A PREVIEW OF THE PILOT"

* * *

[…]

Shun: W0oow that dave is a genious, I mean he could convince runo that he is the man, that "understands her"

* * *

Runo: Dan, I really like you, please don't be jelous…

Runo: Dan! Are you complaining about dave again, please get over it!

* * *

Dan: So, runo, I am going to visit Adrianne, she has a brother 5 year's old and ill be watching him, while we three go for an ice crem

Runo: Adrian,,, !, Adrianne the dancer!

DAN: honey , are you jelous now?

RUNO: no…

Dan: oww, come on.. ok give me my kiss of good bye

RUNO: NO, now see ya'

RUNO: WELL, SHUN BECAUSE OF THAT, HE WOULD BE THINKING OF ME THE WHOLE TIME!

Shun: umm…. So, you didn't give him a kiss, and yet send him with some really hot and sexy dancer?

Runo: Oww….. crap!

* * *

HEHEHEHHEEHEHHE,, DON'T MISS THE PILOT EPISODDE! ))))

THE ONE WITH ALL THE JELOUSY!


	10. The One With The First Date

**Umm.. well, first of all, I didn't update , because my computer damage and they didn't repair it, for ,well.. all this time, so, yeah! I was wrong about the chapter, this isn't the one with all the jelousy! xD, the next one will be the one with all the jealousy**

* * *

Dan and runo had being dating for… 3 weeks, they are like sooo, perfect together, because the had just that chemistry , in witch both people just connect, Their dates were awesome, well, if you can call them dates, they were, things like, "he , baby-kiss in the lips- You are the most beautiful girl in the world" and stuff like that, is that dan had a night job in a obserbatorium and never, had the chance to take runo on a date, but this time they were ready for their first oficial date as boyfriend and girlfriend, dan had manage to be free that night, so he can date runo:

Dan: hey runo! –kisses her on the lips- ready for our first date?

Runo: of course sweetie-kisses him on the lips, and while he kisses back they stay like that

for a passionate kiss-

Shun: hey! Hey!, do your little shows in private, for the love of God, get a room!

Julie: Hey runo, dan and you had already had dates right?

Runo: yeah, but, never a real date as boyfriend and girlfriend , so this is gonna be it…

Julie: OMG! That is sooo, cute! Can I come with you?

Runo and Dan: NO!

Julie: o… I get it, you guys want some "alone time", but what if I hide, and you wont see me and ill take pictures of you!, ohh.. and, and…. Then ill, ill, …. – she was interrupted by alice-

Alice: Julie!, leave them alone will ya'?

Shun: yeah…, geez

Dan: - dan kisses runo in the cheek , making her giggle- dear , should we go?

Runo: yeah sweetie!

Julie: I wannna go too!- cried Julie as shun and alice grabbed her-

-In The Date-

Dan: Runo, we are going to that new restaurant, and then , maybe sit under the stars…..

Runo: Oww… you know?, sometimes you are so, romantic…. –kisses him in the lips (omg, like I told you befor , they are like so, chessy,well, whatever lets go back to the story)

Dan: Hehe… *ring*( its dan's phone), ummm sorry… I have to answer this runo.

Runo: sure answer…

Dan: hey,… but, im busy, NO.. I wont tell you why im busy, ohh.. come on bob, cant _you_ do it, … ohh…. Man, ok, ill do it…

Runo: What its going on dan?

Dan: runo , i- I hate to say this but- but, umm.. I have to fix something at the observatorium, I am soo- soo- sorry!

Runo: its ok , ill wait for you sweetie pie

Dan: You are awesome….

IN THE OBSERVATORIUM –

Dan: well, …. Im done , soo shall we go?

Runo: Well, we could… but the restaurant its already closed

Dan: Oh.. I am so,sorry, but lets have some dinner

Runo: dan , you had work, I understand, we can do it another time

Dan: no!, runo, I promised you that we would do it today, and we are going to do it today, we are gonna have a dinner!, please wait here- Dan ran to a blender machine and went back with a picnic blanket that seemed to have food in it, took runo's hand and run with her-

Runo: were are you taking me dan?

Dan: you'll see baby

Dan: this is the planetarium side- he puts the blanket and takes the food out of it placing it in order, like in a dinner, their was two juice boxes, two sandwiches and some fruit-

Dan: please take a sit my lady!

Runo: aww… dan, you are so sweet- she sit down-

Dan: hehe.. I got my moments, wait, there is something more- he turns on a switch-

Planetarium :- when it turns on, you can see a simulation of stars- THE EARTH , FULL OF MANY PLANETS, ALIENS, GALAXIES AND!- dan turns volume off-

Dan: sorry for that baby

Runo: hahahaha…. Its ok cutie

After they Finished to eat-

Dan: so…. How was it ?

Runo: so.. awesome, I love this stars

Dan: that was the mission baby

Runo: well, honey bee, mission acompished – she leaned and kissed dan, he obiously kissed back and really enjoy it, the both stay again like that for a long passionate kiss, until runo, noticed something and stop kissing him-

Dan: Baby, whats wrong?, its my breath?

Runo: no… no… your breath is so fresh, but , umm… we're not alone…

Dan turns around to see Julie with a camera and a "tired of chasing" shun and alice…. And a bunch of kids looking at them , they were both so embarrassed,and runo mouthed to alice *help me please*,, so alice yelled: "WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING PERVERTS DOING WHATCHING THEM KISS AND TAKING PICTURES OF IT, COME ON!GO AWAY!" everybody was scared , that includes dan and runo, so they all went running and alice run after them.

Dan: well, that was scary

Runo: yeah…

Dan: this has being a weird date, im sorry

Runo: Dan, baby, this has being the best date of my life- she kisses him, continuing the passionate kiss the had stopped-

End

_

* * *

Next time! The one with all the jelousy_


	11. The One With All The Jealousy Pt 1

**Hey!, well before the story I just want to clear something up, about the pet names and the kissing and the not—fighting as they usually do, well first , the pet names, yeah, I know, they were driving me freaking' nuts too., but I had to capture the fact that the first weeks dating are about pure cheesiness, I mean , you just got a boyfriend and you'll fight him idmeadiatly?(well Runo is kind of like that but that's not the point!) . Believe me there would be fight… and a looooot!.**

* * *

.**:At Central Perk Coffee house:.**( by the way I'll be using this coffee house a lot )

Runo and Julie are sitting talking, it has been a week, from Dan's and runo's first date, and Julie had just get over their little incident with the camera, after Runo took it and burn it because she was going to upload it on face book…, well, they were talking there until Dan came in :

Dan: Hey girls!, how you doing?

Runo: great , come here take a sit – Dan sits near Runo and gives her a peck in the cheek-

Dan: so, what were you guys talking about?

Runo: well, you'll see, Julie just got a new job, because she wants to get herself a new dress and her parents didn't wanted to pay for it.

Julie: I cried, I yelled, I even lied telling the whole mall that my dad had rape me… but…. It didn't work- said Julie kind of upset-

Dan: ok.. – Said Dan with a "are you nuts?" look on his face-

Runo: so… she got this new job at "moon-dance dinner" as a waitress , but she doesn't want to tell me what does she has to do besides watering … and she doesn't even wants to tell me where is the place…

Dan: why not juls?

Julie: because not!- she runs away-

Runo: why was that?

Dan: I don't know, she must be upset with this work

Runo: I guess you are right

Dan: so, Runo mmm… do you want to grab a meal?

Runo: Dan ill love too, but I have to get ready for my first day of work!

Dan: your first day of work?

Runo: yeah silly! Don't you remember?, or were you ignoring me?- she puts a mad face-

Dan: me? Ignoring you? Never my love, my heart, my everything , my…- gets interrupted by Runo-

Runo: I get it, you weren't listening…., well, I don't have time for this I have to get to the house to be prepared!

Dan: wait!, sorry for not listening please tell me about your job

Runo: well, im going to be an assistant for a manager in Ralph Lauren

Dan: Wow!... how did you get that?

Runo: well my friend Dave told me there was a missing spot and he took it

Dan: wait, wait, wait, now who the hell is this Dave?

Runo: umm.. It's a friend of mine

Dan: a friend of yours?

Runo: Dan, I have more friends than you 6!

Dan: and were does this Dave works

Runo: oh.. He is going to be my partner, see in Joana's office we there are two assistants', Dave and thanks to him now me!

Dan: wait?, umm.. So.. so .. this. Dave gay, I mean dave guy is gonna be working with you?

Runo: yes

Dan: how old is him?

Runo: just as old as we are 16

Dan: I see, so would you say that is good looking?

Runo: he is nice looki.. , wait!, are you jealous?

Dan: no, not at all, I just don't.. don't understand, why, why… ummm.. joana has to have two assistants, I mean, how, how lazy is she?

Runo: yeah.. ok what ever you say- said in a sarcastic tone-

Dan:: soo… would you say he is gay?

Runo: DAN!

Dan: sorry, but he _is_ working at fashion

Runo: dan…

Dan: im sorry, but I think that dave gay, my mistae again dave guy, wants some kissi kissi from my girlfriend..

Runo: what?

Dan: well, he gave you a job and he is trying to be nice.. he wants kissi kissi with runo

Runo: what if he is just being nice?

Dan: Well—

Shun enters to the cafeteria, and goes where they are sitted

Dan: Hey shun, listen , if a guy offers a cool job to a girl and keeps being nice too her, why would be that?

Shun: well I think that guy wants kissie kissie and smoochie smoochie with that girl..

Runo: what?, that is so not true!

Shun: sorry runo, but we guys aren't just nice…

* * *

To be continue…..!


	12. The One With All The Jealousy Pt 2

_Dan: Hey shun, listen , if a guy offers a cool job to a girl and keeps being nice too her, why would be that?_

_Shun: well I think that guy wants kissie kissie and smoochie smoochie with that girl.._

_Runo: what?, that is so not true!_

_Shun: sorry runo, but we guys aren't just nice…_

* * *

Runo: you guys are disgusting!

Shun: that's the point…

Runo: you know what you and dan are so inmature!, you should see dave he is so grown up, well if you excuse me ill go with my MATURE friend Dave!- she runs away of the coffee house-

Dan: wait! Runo…- he chased her but he didn't make it-

Shun: too bad dude

Dan turns back and starts chasing shun "You IDIOTTT!, COME HERE ILL KILL YOU FAST!" dan thought that it was shun's fault, but part of it was dan's, I mean, why did you asked him….

.: Joanna's Office (runo's new boss) :.

Joanna: so.. dave you will be runo's guide to this whole process, please help her in her first days…

Dave: Yes mam!

They went out of the office –

Dave: so runo, let me welcome you to our office

Runo: thank you dave ! you are a nice gay… I mean guy! (stupid dan! )- she murmured

Dave: dan? Who is dan

Runo: aww, my boy..frie..nd..?

Dave: Are you sure?

Runo: yeah , its just that we had kind of a fighth, actually I was fighthing woth his best friend

Dave: so why are you mad at him?, you weren't fighthing with him

Runo: I know , its just that he , well, he told me, that you wanted to kiss me or something

Dave: I see, well some guys are just jealous, but its ok some guys are just like that

Runo: yeah , you're right, I have no reason to be mad at him

Dave: that is the point! – he smiled at her, she smiled back-

Dave: well, lets get to work!

Runo : Yeah!

.: Central Perk:.

Dan had being waiting for runo to come in, he had to apologyse and he knew that runo, since the first day she come in into this coffee house , she had love it, they, all the crew, got together there (kinda like the misaki cafe) , so dan had being waiting until a beautiful blue hair girl came in:

Dan: Runo!, I had being waiting for you all day! I am so sorry, I should never bug you with the dave stuff im so sorry please forgive me- he said as he jumped of his seat and hugged her-

Runo: Hehe… it ok dan – she gives him a short peck on the lips making him to blush a little, and making her giggle, she gave him back the hug-

Dan: really?

Runo: yeah… dave explained me how you guys get jealous all the time

Dan: he did?

Runo: yeah.. bye dan I gotta go- kiss him on the cheek-

Dan: thinks- that dave, bastard!, what game is he playing with MY girl-

Shun comes in….

Shun: hey dan what is up

Dan: shun I wanna ask you something

Shun: yeah?

Dan: well this dave guy, its working as a partner with runo,

Shun: ohhh.. so that was the morning thing all about?

Dan: yeah

Shun: so?

Dan: well he said to runo how do we boys get jealous so bad, he is an idiot!

Shun: are you kidding me, that dave is a genius!

Dan: what?

Shun: well, now he is trying to be her "gay" friend, he would win confidence with her, and when you have fights with her, who do you think she is gonna run to?, and then after he gives him some advise , she would think that he is the perfect guy because he" understands her"-

Dan: what?

Shun: yeah, and in the moment that you can less imagine,Bang!, he is with her… and then you'll be like.. "NOOO!", AND HE LIKE… "YESSS!" and ill be like.. "DUDE… " and then you'll be like "Ohh.. I cant go there, Runo and Dave might be there " and ill be like " Dude get over it, the are married!"

Dan: shun, would you SHUP UP!

Shun: sorry, but im just warning you

Dan: I get it….

To Be Continue….

**

* * *

Hey, so I was thinking, should I do ShunXalice?, I mean in almost every danxruno story there is a shunxalice moment or moments, please review me with your thought….**

**Next time part 3!**


	13. The One With All The Jealousy Pt 3

**Hey!, sorry for updating so late, it's that im on a trip, and until now, i have a PC for my own, and they finally leave me alone, so... , here is the story, about the alicexshun , yeah I will do it, but later, cause I want them to have there own moment in the story, ok, now back to TOW all the jealousy pt 3**

* * *

Dan: so shun, then what could I do?

Shun: leave her alone

Dan: YEAH.. good idea, why not?, oh.. ill tell you why!, then that bastard would be with my girlfriend more and more close… that is NOT a bad idea

Shun: relax dude!, that is why runo is listening to dave

Dan: ok.. I wont bug her anymore..

Shun: fine

**.: Joana's Office:.**

Dan had gone to visit runo, and invite her to grab some lunch, but he heard dave and another girl

Dave: oww… come over here just one more kiss

?: no, dave…- she said giggling

Dave: come one, my dear

Runo : how sweet

Dan couldn't resist more as he saw dave kissing a blue haired girl

Dan: Leave her alone!- he said pushing dave

Runo: Dan!

Dan:- when dan turned around there she was.. runo… and turned to dave, just to see that the blue haired girl , was a partner of runo-

Runo: what the hell was that for?- said slapping dan-

Dan: well,, runo, Is that,…

Runo: Bye dan…

Dan: BUT RUNO!.. WAIT DON'T GO

**.:Central perk:.**

Runo was picking her daily coffee and talking to gunther, the manager of the coffee house, and suddently she heard her name

Dan: runo! Im so glad you're here, I really am sorry

Runo: that's what you said last time

Dan: but this time I really , really, really, really am!

Dan: runo , the thing is that I really like you, and honestly I got full of jealousy

Runo: ok… I really like you too

Dan: fine! Then no more jealousy for dan

Runo: yeah.. that sounds right to me!

Alice, shun and Julie enter to the coffee house

Runo: so alice, are you gonna tell us something about.. that guy?

Alice: runo!, what ..i.. I don't know, when did you became like Julie!

Julie: HEY!

Everyone: she's right

Julie: yeah..

Runo: so.. this guy?

Alice: ok.. ok.. he is called Richard and we make out a little bit

Everyone: Alice and Richard, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ( I had to put that, I looove that song lol xD)

Runo: wait.. hes name is Richard.. Richard burke?

Alice: yeah..

Julie: young doctor Richard burke?

Alice: yeah

Julie and runo: you are soo lucky! He is so sexy!

Dan: runo.. do you think he is sexy?

Runo: dan.. what did we just talk about?

Dan: that is just for dave case…

Runo: dan..

Dan: ok.. ok..

Alice: fine so i gotta go

Julie: do alice and Richard have a smooch , smooch, kissie , kissie date?

Alice: Julie..!

Julie: sorry , sorry, have fun!

* * *

Hahaha…. That was all , see you later!


	14. The One With Alice's New Boyfriend

**Hey! In 1 day im off school, so ill be able to write and update more often :) , so here is the story, and befor you ask, yeah, all the titles of the chapter will be "The One With …" or " The One Where", "TOW" so please don't ask that : ) , (by the way I think I had Never mention how many years old are dan, runo, Julie, alice, shun ect. Right?, hahaha… they are 17 yrs old )**

* * *

Richard Burke was the youngest doctor in town, and you could tell he was handsome looking, he, had beautiful and charming blue eyes, and dark brown hair (more dark than dan's), he was smart, he had money ( a loot!), he had an excellent job, he was sexy, and sweet and speak about 5 languages : English, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French and didn't brag about it (like dan about being the best brawler, so annoying!) he didn't study in alice's school, but in some charity events that both attended they met , and Julie and runo knew him from magazines, off course runo was with dan and didn't talk about it, but Julie wouldn't mind to try kissing him until alice told them she was dating him…

But of all things that Richard was, all of them, there was missing something, "Funny", what alice could love the most about someone was how funny he was and believe me , mr. Richard or Ricky had a huge lack of funny stuff, BUT , alice obviously liked him..

**.:: CENTRAL PERK::.**

Dan, runo, Julie , shun… you know what?, the whole gang except alice was sitting in the couch they usually took, it was big and all 5of them fit in perfectly in that area, so alice arrived, but, with her new boyfriend, yes!, new BOYFRIEND.

Alice: Hey you guys!

Runo: Hey alice.. whoa! – she said looking ricky that was behind her- so, who's your friend?

Dan: Don't play dumb runo -.-, isn't that the _sexy guy?- _ he said sounding kinda jealous-

Ricky : gee.. umm..thanks ..dude and your good looking but..um.. im not gay – he said grabbing alice's hand and making everyone laught

Dan: im not gay either!

Ricky: im sure your not..- said with sarcasm

Dan: I-im not! Really!, I have a girlfriend!

Ricky: sure you do…

Dan: really!, runo tell him

Runo: what?

Dan: that you are my girlfriend!

Runo: what are you talking about- she said smirking

Dan: Runo!

Runo: - giggles- im just messing with you, yeah Richard im his girlfriend .. umm may I call you ricky?,

Ricky: Sure

Dan: wait? What! Why?

Runo: the same reason why I call you dan and not Daniel and I don't like to use full names that are long

Dan: fine..

Shun : (he had being quiet a long time hasn't him?) hey dude, so what do you do?

Ricky: well, I am a doctor

Shun: no kidding? Cool do you like sports?

Dan: since when do _you _shun like sports?

Alice: yeah,since when?

Shun: hey! I love sports, in fact I love them so much I could marry one of them!

Runo: what?

Ricky: I better answer you questions right?, yes, I am a sport fan, I like every sport

Shun: Basketball? Baseball? Soccer? Football? Tennis? Golf ?, rugby?

Ricky: yeah. I love rugby by the way

Shun: show off…

Alice: But shun , you were the one who asked

Shun: - says nothing-

Alice: ok… so Richard, this is Julie, you had talk to shun and dan and runo so this are them- she said pointing in that direction-

Ricky: Nice to meet you!

Alice: ricky, we have to leave!

Ricky: you're right!, bye !

After that all the girls went to their homes, and shun and Dan were left

Shun: I don't like that guy

Dan: yeah.. me neither….

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

Me: well you guys until now im loving the character of Richard :) , ok so see you for the next chapterrrr


	15. The One With The Christmas Special pt 1

**Hey! well I decide to do an especial x-mas chapter/episode, there would be alicexshun, but , also the main couple will be DanXruno .**

**For the record, dan and runo had being officially dating for about 3 months and so as alice and Richard, shun was still in the same page and mood of hating Richard ( any guesses of why does he hates him? xD) so, and Julie had being dating a blond guy named billy for about a month, they were both intimate with each other. Yeah.. and by the way Julie had being trying to make up songs, they weren't that bad, but they were funny

* * *

**

**.: Central Perk::.**

Julie: ok, I had to work a long time to write this – said in the microphone that was located in a tiny space they used for shows- but here it its, its about some friends of mine.

_Went to the store,_

_Sat on santa's lap,_

_Ask him to bring my friends,_

_All kinds of crap,_

_He said all you need its to write them a song, _

_you haven't here it yet so don't try to sing along,_

_no don't sing a long….._

_Dan and billy, _

_Have a happy hannuka!_

_Saw santa claus,_

_He said hello to shun.._

_And please tell Richard _

_Cristmas will be snowy!_

_And runo and alice!_

_Have a nice urhituheulice! _

Some people clapped-

Dan: Julie that was nice, but, im not Jewish..

Billy: yeah babe, me neither

Runo: and what do you mean by _urhituheulice!_

Alice: yeah..?

Julie: well, dan and billy.., you aren't Jewish?, that's odd I thought you were… well, anyways… runo, I couln't found a rhyme with your name, and, alice I couln't find one rhyme with your name either… so.. _urhituheulice!_

Runo: how much candy canes you've ate?

Julie: I don't know!,, can you believe it ?, 17 yrs and with 20 candy canes im all imperactive!

Runo: Julie, dear, stop yelling

Dan: runo, don't we have to leave to the dinner place? Remember the love & friendship day

Shun: dude.. um the love &friendship day was about 3 months…

Runo: yeah.. but dan had work , and the I had work , and we realized that the only date were we could have it was on december… right danny?

Shun: oh.. its that right _danny_?- he said smirking-

Dan: hmph!,, well at least I have a girlfriend that calls me danny !

Runo: dan chill, will ya'?

Dan: fine…

Shun: bye guys

Dan&Runo: bye shun

For the record, about 2 and a half months ago… dan had being fighting with runo about dave again and they broke up… dan started to date this women that had the most annoying voice, she was called Janice, at the end he broke up with her, and reunited with runo.

* * *

To Be Continued! :)


End file.
